Picnic
by kamenashi
Summary: Italy shows Germany how to do romance right, or at least he tries to.


_I did it for the lulz. If this doesn't quite suit your needs, hopefully someone else will do it better._

"Ne, ne, Doitsu~" Italy said, prancing up to Germany with his usual wide smile on his face.

That only meant that there was something bad coming. Something very, very bad.

Germany looked at Italy, afraid to ask. But he did it anyway. "What."

"Let's go on a date!"

Those were the worst words Germany had ever heard uttered from Italy's lips. He stood perfectly still, his mouth a very thin line. "No."

"DOITSUUUUUUU~ ~~"

Wincing, Germany eyed the smaller man. "Just what would this date consist of?"

"YAAAAAAY~ I get to go on a date with Doitsu~!" Italy exclaimed, bouncing up and down.

"I didn't agree to it. I just asked what the date would entail," Germany corrected, looking Very Serious as always.

A smug little smirk was on Italy's face. He was in Serious Mode as well. "You'll see once we're on our da~te~"

There was no resisting the other, that much was for sure. Germany sighed in defeat. They were to meet the next day at exactly twelve noon under a tree they often went to.

Feeling smug when he arrived at 11:59am and Italy still wasn't there, Germany really, really hoped that the other had forgotten about their date.

As if such a thing would occur. 12:01 and Italy pranced into view over the hill top, prancing towards Germany carrying a picnic basket.

At least he'd get free food out of the "date", even if it may kill him in the process. Maybe being killed by food wouldn't be so bad, though. He wouldn't have to put up with Italy any more.

Italy stopped just a few inches away from Germany who was casually leaning against the tree trunk, hiding from the bright afternoon sun. "I packed lunch for us~"

"Wonderful. If I die, I'll have Japan get revenge for my death. So what is it?"

Italy's face brightened up. "Funny you should mention Japan. He taught me how to make these-." He opened the picnic basket and inside were... _things_ with Germany, Italy, and Japan's faces drawn on.

A wave of annoyance passed over Germany and he considered flinging the basket to the ground. He'd just settle for the food poisoning after all. He stuck his hand in the basket, intending to grab the one with Italy's face on it to eat. At least he'd kill him in his mind.

"Wait, wait! I have to put down the blanket first!" Italy said.

Of _course_ he did, Germany thought with a scowl. He watched the shorter man pull a blanket out of the picnic basket and set it neatly on the ground in the shade, knowing Germany wasn't very fond of the sun. Then he unpacked all the food properly and lowered himself onto the ground.

Italy beamed up at the other, his smile brighter than a thousand suns. "Sit down~"

Germany squinted down at him. Reluctantly, he sat down on the stupid blanket and grabbed the stupid thing with Italy's face on it. It was half-way to his mouth and he was mentally preparing himself for death (although feeling quite smug about killing food!Italy) when a hand was on top of his. He blinked and nearly dropped the food.

"Since this is a date, allow me to feed you!" Italy cooed, as if talking to a newborn child or something.

"N-" Germany never got to finish his protest, because the second his lips parted, Italy stuck the food inside his mouth. Whole.

Germany choked on it a little, eyes watering. Once he had recovered, he glared daggers at Italy. "Y-you're not very good at this 'date' thing," he said, not very impressed so far. Well, he was, but only a little. It was because of the smaller things Italy did - how he knew to put the blanket just right, how he decorated the food in ways Germany would like, the way he kept glancing at him so affectionately - as if Germany was the single most important thing in his world.

"I'm trying to show you how to have a proper date. So you can take me on a real one someday, Doitsu," Italy said. It wasn't in his usual joking manner. It was said in a way that made Germany's heart race and try to jump out of his chest.

Germany was rendered speechless for several long moments. Pretending there was no delay at all, and ignoring the fact that his cheeks were bright red, he looked at Italy and frowned. "Who would want to take you on a date?"

Italy only smiled in response. They spent the rest of the afternoon eating and laying on the blanket together, talking about anything and everything. Germany got annoyed by some of the things Italy said, but he always did.

Their date ended with a kiss under the stars after the sun had gone down. Germany definitely, definitely did not enjoy it even though his knees were giving out underneath him and he found it hard to stand. In fact, after Italy had walked away, Germany leaned against the tree trunk for support.

Little did he know, Italy was still there, watching and smiling from the other side of the trunk. He loved being in love, even if it wasn't always perfect.


End file.
